


Her Place In All This

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Condoms, Crying, Eventual Finn/Rey, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining Rey, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s with Finn.





	Her Place In All This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love Triangle
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He was alive. Alive and breathing in front of her. The fact that Finn was still alive...even embracing him on Crait had brought her a sense of relief that she hadn’t felt since she’d started off on that awful journey to Ach-To. So much had happened, too much. Maybe in a way, seeing Finn alive was one of the few things that made sense.   
  
Finn was with that other girl, though. Rose. Rey knew she didn’t want to interfere with their happiness. She wasn’t that type. Still, she couldn’t help but watch Finn eat with Rose in the main hold of the Falcon with a twinge of jealousy.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
There was that other girl, the blond one. Kaydel. “This table taken?” she said.   
  
Rey shook her head. “No, not really."  
  
“Thank the stars,” Kaydel said. “I can’t stand the way he looks at her.”  
  
Why would someone else who was in love with Finn —  
  
Kaydel must have seen Rey’s confused expression, because she laughed. "No. I mean...I like Rose. I always have. I...y’know.”  
  
Kaydel must not have wanted to cause a scene in the main hold of the Falcon. Rey nodded, feeling sorry for Kaydel. Would Rose be better off with her? After all, they didn’t seem...happy together. Nothing felt organic, nothing had that same spark. Rose seemed more like Finn’s life coach or mother than an equal, Rey thought.   
  
But that was none of her business, was it?   
  
***  
  
Rey practiced with her staff in the garage. She had to. She had to get away from everything — Kylo screaming inside her head, Finn and Rose’s closeness...everything. She shouldn’t _feel_ miserable. She should be happy for Finn. After all, he was her friend. So why didn’t she feel happy?  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
According to the bond, Kylo smashed things when he got upset. It wasn’t something she wanted to emulate, and yet...  
  
Outside the garage, she heard Kaydel and Rose arguing. “...you don’t even really love him,” Kaydel said. “Just what he represents. You wanted a good man, and he was up for the job.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Rose said. “I mean, it’s difficult, but we’ll...fit, won’t we?”  
  
“Rose,” Kaydel said, “I think we better continue this where no one else can hear us.”  
  
Thank the stars. Rey had never gone to school on Jakku (stuff like Wookiee languages she’d had to teach herself), but she could only imagine that was what high school was like.   
  
Finn approached her. “Rey,” he said. “Is Rose okay? We had a bit of a fight...”  
  
Rey swallowed. “I’m sorry.” She really was sorry, if only because Finn looked genuinely wounded, like he was wondering what went wrong. Nothing was wrong. Rose wasn’t even a bad person, which made Rey feel guilty for being jealous. But she and Finn didn’t fit. Like puzzle pieces put in the wrong place.   
  
“Where is she?” Finn said.   
  
“With Kaydel,” Rey said. “She just needs space.”  
  
Finn nodded. Then, “Rey...Rose is a nice girl, but sometimes I feel more like she’s my mother than my equal. It’s not fair to me or her.”  
  
“I know,” Rey said. “Finn...I wanted to say something, but I didn’t want to get in the way of what you had.”  
  
“You could never,” Finn said.  
  
Rey smiled, almost irrepressibly despite herself.   
  
“There you are,” Finn said, and Rey could swear there was something more in his voice: not just relief, but adoration.   
  
***  
  
Bespin was a while away. Rose and Kaydel were testing the waters, Finn single once more. Even looking over at Rose and Kaydel, Rey could just feel them fitting, like the puzzle pieces were in each right place. Rey wanted Finn, but she first had to apologize. Just for going after Kylo.   
  
“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Finn said. “But I don’t love you any less.”  
  
Rey could have sworn it was like something in her had burst into bloom. “Finn, you — ”  
  
Finn nodded. “Wasn’t it obvious? When I was looking for you...I loved you then.”  
  
“Is there still a place for me in your future?” Rey said.   
  
“I don’t know if I have plans. But I have hopes. And you’re among them, Rey.”  
  
Not for the first time, Rey grinned.   
  
***  
  
It was on Bespin that they tried out the matter of making love for the first time. They were both nervous, asking the other if they really wanted it, if they were ready. Rey nodded, before removing her clothing, feeling suddenly very self-conscious about her body. She hadn’t had time for it back on Jakku, but now she was aware of how small her breasts were, and her hips. She was nothing like the “ideal” woman, and yet the way Finn looked at her...  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he said. “More than I imagined.”  
  
As Finn disrobed, Rey had to admit that he was quite handsome, slight and toned. He really wasn’t just handsome, but beautiful. Like a holo star.   
  
“Rey,” Finn said, “I admit I have no idea what to do.”  
  
“Just trust me,” Rey said. “I know my...breasts are sensitive.”  
  
“You had time to find out?”  
  
“Occasionally,” Rey said. “I mean...” She smiled. “I’m not naive, Finn.”  
  
Finn practically worshipped her breasts in that moment, and for a moment, amid her moans and gasps of Finn’s name, she didn’t feel as self-conscious about her small breasts as she did first undressing. Finn murmured her name, commented on how perfect her breasts were before moving down to suck on the interiors of her thighs. Finn was a virgin, Rey knew that, but everything about his touch was so tender that it didn’t matter. Finally, she bucked her hips, frustrated. Finn placed a kiss to her belly. “You’re okay, Rey. I’m getting there. Tell me what you need.”  
  
“You,” Rey murmured. “All of you.”  
  
“You have all of me, Rey.”  
  
Finn kissed her before fumbling around in his bag, taking out a condom he’d gotten from one of the medics on Bespin, and positioning his shaft at her entrance. “It won’t hurt, will it?”  
  
“Finn, I’m not delicate. Just...please...”  
  
He slid inside her. Rey gasped in pleasure even as he continued moving in and out, and judging by Finn’s relieved sigh, he had been restraining himself too long. Rey rubbed circles on her clit, in time with Finn’s thrusts, and stars, she felt wonderful.   
  
It took a while, a while of blissful agony and frustration, but Rey climaxed, squeezing her legs tightly around Finn even as she trembled. Something about it seemed to set Finn off, and he came with a moan of her name.   
  
He slipped out, disposing of the condom before snuggling next to Rey. Kylo wasn’t appearing tonight, thank Ri’ia. Rey lay there with Finn, suddenly feeling just about everything, and most of all, the same sort of peace and completion that Kylo could never ever give her.   
  
She cried. She couldn’t seem to stop crying lately.   
  
“Rey.” Finn’s voice. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”  
  
Kriff, when was the last time someone called her that? “I am,” she said. “It was...wonderful. They’re happy tears, believe me.”  
  
“Whew. For a moment, I thought they were...y’know.”  
  
Rey laughed. She couldn’t help it. “No. I am happy. With you. You always make me happy. More than you know.”


End file.
